


To Make Things Right

by JediMara77



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMara77/pseuds/JediMara77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This will start to make things right." Set immediately after Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Spoilers abound, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Things Right

They stood like that for a long time--Rey with the lightsaber outstretched, Luke looking like he'd seen a ghost. His face was like something out of a dream, the spark of a memory long forgotten. She wanted to throw her arms around him, to hurl the saber at his chest and ask him why, to shed as many tears as in the water surrounding the island.

In the end, she closed the distance between them and motioned for him to take the weapon. "This is yours." 

"No." He spoke so quietly she had to strain to hear him. She wondered how long it had been since he'd talked to another person. "I lost that a long time ago. It's yours now." 

She nodded, slowly putting the saber back into her bag. "Everyone's been looking for you."

"I know." 

"General Organa wants me to bring you home."

"General, huh?" A ghost of a smile tugged at Luke's lips. "I always knew she had it in her. I can't go back." 

His abrupt change of demeanor startled Rey. "But I came here to find you."

"And find me, you did." 

He turned away, staring back out over the ocean. Rey took in his muddy robes, understanding them to be the clothes of a Jedi. They were white...full of goodness and light...just like him. She could sense it.

She could sense other things, too. The truth about her past that had haunted her for a long time. Maz was right; the belonging she sought lay here, on this island. 

With her father. 

She walked forward and stood next to him, on the other side of the strange rock near his feet. A lump formed in Rey's throat and she had to struggle to keep from breaking down. "I thought you would come back," she said. 

His eyes darted towards the rock, a dark shadow crossing his face. "I thought you were dead."

She followed his gaze, heart pounding faster as she realized what that rock represented. She could see scratches on the surface -- two names. No--three. 

Rey.

Her mother.

Ben. 

"I thought you were dead," he repeated, as if trying to convince himself of that fact. "I couldn't feel you any longer. I tried to find you so many times, thinking I had to be mistaken, you had to be alive, but everyone said I needed to accept reality. I started to think they were right. I'd make myself crazy if I convinced myself you were alive. So I left, and I went searching for answers." His mechanical hand clenched at his side. "I'm so sorry." 

"It wasn't your fault."

Luke shook his head. "Obi-Wan told me the same thing. He was lying through his teeth."

Rey didn't know who Obi-Wan was, but she figured that was a story for another time. "It's true. It was him--Kylo Ren." She shivered, the confrontation haunting her. "He killed Han."

"I know." Luke's eyes went fuzzy again, and she wondered what exactly he'd felt in that moment. What he'd felt when Kylo betrayed him. She wondered if the grief had become too much for him. If that's why he went away. 

She had to make him understand. 

"I can't go back, Rey," he said. 

"But--"

"I can't go back," he continued, squaring his shoulders and standing perfectly straight, "because it's time to make things right." 

He looked at her then, the intensity in his blue eyes almost startling her. "Stay here. Train with me." 

She didn't hesitate. "Yes." 

Without thinking she reached out her hand, lacing her fingers through his. A shock of recognition pulsed through her skin. 

"I'm scared," she said.

"So am I. But we can do this." He squeezed her hand like it was a lifeline. "Together." 

She nodded. "Together." 

Rey didn't know who moved first, but then they were holding each other close, hugging like their lives depended on it. It felt so natural, like she'd been doing this her whole life. She wanted to hate Kylo Ren for taking this from her, but somehow she knew that was wrong. Like her father said, it was time to make things right.

It was time to take her first steps.

It was time for the Jedi to return once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm firmly on Team Rey Skywalker and Team Grave Marker.


End file.
